


soon we'll be home

by soaring_lyrebird



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet, Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One Shot, Reconciliation, Reunions, i guess, someone told me to tag that so-, they just talk and its nice and happy i promise, tubbo says sorry and ghostinnit wants to be friends again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soaring_lyrebird/pseuds/soaring_lyrebird
Summary: A mirage of a boy sat on the bench, and Tubbo froze, not wanting to disturb it. His hair was the same as Tommy's, and he was wearing a similar shirt, and pants, and shoes."This was the only song I had in exile," the boy said. Tubbo refused to think of his name. "Dream took all the other ones.""Oh," Tubbo said dumbly, inching closer. He feared that if he moved too quickly, or frightened it, the ghost would disappear."Yeah, it's alright though." The boy turned to face him. His eyes shone a cherry red, like the color of the disc, the song, that was coming to a close. "I'm free now."
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 27
Kudos: 399
Collections: MCYT Fic Rec





	soon we'll be home

Music filled the air as Tubbo walked the wooden path, and his body came to a halt. His new treaty with Dream had been going well—for once, he felt not so incompetent as the youngest president—but the suit and tie he’d forced himself to wear felt overbearing. He loosened them.

Tubbo turned his head to figure out where the music was coming from, playing an impromptu game of hot-and-cold with the tune until he found himself at the base of a hill. Tommy's hill, his mind scathed, and the name sent dread through his stomach.

He walked closer, his polished shoes getting dust on them as he climbed.

A mirage of a boy sat on the bench, and Tubbo froze, not wanting to disturb it. His hair was the same as Tommy's, and he was wearing a similar shirt, and pants, and shoes.

Well, shoe. A barren foot stuck out and began wiggling in the dirt, but the boy didn't seem to mind. The sunlight seemed to bounce off of him, like water reflecting a flame, and there was an iridescent quality to him that made him seem unreal.

Tubbo would be a skeptic regardless. His exiled best friend was sitting in front of him, and Tubbo’s stomach churned with unspoken words. He averted his eyes, taking note of the tree’s more thin and brittle branches, and how the fencing had begun to fall over.

And the jukebox was gone too, another thing lost to the war and now only in his memories. It made him curious, though, for if there was no disc-player, where was the music coming from?

"This was the only song I had in exile," the boy said. Tubbo refused to think of his name. "Dream took all the other ones."

"Oh," Tubbo said dumbly, inching closer. He feared that if he moved too quickly, or frightened it, the ghost would disappear. 

"Yeah, it's alright though." The boy turned to face him. His eyes shone a cherry red, like the color of the disc, the song, that was coming to a close. "I'm free now."

Tubbo gave a shaky smile. "You are?"

"Yeah!" the boy said, puffing out his chest and chuckling at Tubbo’s expression. It was the first time in weeks he heard his laugh, or seen him smile, really. 

He gave a smile in reply. 

"Did you like the song?” the boy said, eager to please. “I know we didn't listen to it much."

"It's alright," Tubbo said, shrugging. "Makes me think."

"Me too." The boy turned to face him, his face lit up with a smile. "I like to think about this spacewoman when I hear it."

"I can see that," Tubbo said. "Or, well,  _ hear _ it, I guess"

"Yeah, I like to think her name is Clara," the boy rambles. "And she goes on adventures through outer space- doesn’t that sound cool? I’m sure she’s a very good astronaut, and she was so nice to me when-" he sniffled, interrupting himself. "When I was alone."

Tubbo looked at the floor, shame pooling in his gut. "Oh."

The boy laughed, innocent and unaware, like the last words went unspoken. "Don't look so down,” he admonished. “It's a nice song!"

Tubbo didn't reply.

"Would you like me to play another one?" the boy asked, desperate. "You can't leave yet, you- you just got here!"

Tubbo rubbed at his arm, looking anywhere from the boy's eyes. The sun was beginning to kiss the horizon, barely casting any light and letting Tubbo faintly see the glowing color of the ghost's eyes change: from red, to green, to purple. "I'm sorry, Tommy," he murmured, face scrunching in guilt.

"What for?" Tommy smiled at him naïvely. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I did, Tommy," Tubbo said, speaking more to himself than anyone else. "I- I'm the one who left you on the island,” he said. “I was the reason you were so alone when-” he choked, his voice wavering. “When you were alive.” 

Tommy stared at him in silence. “Oh,” he muttered unhelpfully. “That can’t be true.”

“It is,” Tubbo insisted, hanging his head. “I was a terrible leader, and even terrib-  _ worse, _ worse friend to you, Tommy.”

Tommy looked away, and Tubbo watched the ground reflect his eyes’ vibrant green. “I- I don’t even remember that bit, so-” For the first time today, Tommy lost that detached posture, staring straight into Tubbo’s eyes; he felt tangible and real, and like Tubbo had gotten his friend back. “I can put it behind us. Water under the bridge and all that.”

Tears started dripping down his cheek. Oh.

“I don’t even remember it!” Tommy said with a deprecating laugh. “So why should it matter? Come on, Tubbo, surely you don’t want to keep fighting.”

Tubbo’s mind struggled to catch up with what Tommy was saying. “I guess I don’t,” he said, looking at the floor. A low breeze swung through the grass, traveling up the hill to greet them both. To Tubbo, it teased a hello, sending a chill down his spine. To Tommy, it simply passed through, as if the boy wasn’t there at all. 

Despite his signs of life, Tommy wasn’t the same as when he was alive. His form was less corporal, his skin more translucent and shimmery, like a rippling pond of water he had this restless energy behind him. But he was still Tubbo’s friend, and Tubbo hadn’t liked how things were before—the cold nights he’d spend, alone, spiraling about what adventures his friends were having. 

He scuffed his feet against the dirt, and raised his arms in an invitation. 

Tommy embraced him back, saying nothing. Tubbo could hear his own heartbeat, beating fast and holding tight onto this moment.

“I missed you,” Tubbo said, sniffling and digging his face into Tommy’s shirt. “I really, really missed you.”

“Me too, big man,” Tommy said under his breath, his eyes starting to glisten. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i really just spit this out in like,,,an hour and forty minutes what the f u c k 
> 
> i hope y'all enjoyed!! this was a quick, fun thing i worked on ~~while procrastinating the latest chapter of moriah~~ while getting antsy thinking about a reunion and seeing [ this cool idea on instagram, ](https://www.instagram.com/p/CI1LNbKAbDb/) and ghostinnit is such a cool concept to play around with. this is like the most i've written in the past week, probably going to slow down in the coming weeks
> 
> lemme know your thoughts in the comments <3
> 
> (title is from 'almost home' by mxmtoon! thx to qar's discord server for helping me with a title lol)


End file.
